


New Year’s Eve

by Calypso_Rising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, Roommates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypso_Rising/pseuds/Calypso_Rising
Summary: After a night of helping out in his brother’s bar, Castiel reflects on his hopeless love for his roommate, Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small and fluffy to say goodbye to 2019.

“Oh,” Castiel exclaimed as the cold, damp air hit him suddenly. He took a deep breath and appreciated the slight sting it caused. After being stuck bar tending all night at his brother Gabriel’s bar, he was thankful for the fresh air and quiet of the alley.

He still wasn’t quite sure how he had got stuck bartending on New Year’s Eve. Castiel had been planning to spend the night curled up with a book and a hot cup of tea. He was looking forward to it, until earlier that afternoon when Gabriel had called, in a panic, babbling on about how one of his bartenders was sick. Before he knew it, Gabriel was thanking him for being such a good brother and helping out. He had hung up before Castiel could even get a word out.

And the rest was history.

Castiel sighed as he thought back on it. Working the bar had not been easy, and he wouldn’t exactly say that it had been fun, but he couldn’t be that annoyed. Although spending New Year’s Eve reading had been the plan, Castiel knew that he would have probably only spent part of his evening doing that. More than likely, he would have spent more of his time thinking about Dean. And as midnight creeped closer, he would have become more and more uneasy as he wondered, who did Dean have his arms around? Who would he be kissing at midnight? And then, even though he would have tried his very best not to, Castiel would have wondered, for a brief moment, why it couldn’t be him who Dean was kissing as everyone cheered and confetti rained, and a new, glorious year came ringing in. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Castiel chided himself. He shook his head as if to dislodge the image of Dean from his mind, but he knew it was useless. He had been in love with Dean from almost the moment they had met fifteen years ago, and Castiel could still remember Dean’s smile as he introduced himself that first day. He couldn’t remember much else after that, just a giddy, almost euphoric feeling that had never quite gone away. Even after being roommates for almost twelve years, Castiel still felt those same feelings almost every day. 

He was an idiot.

Fifteen years, and all he had to show for it was a heart that had been a little more bruised each time Dean had another date, each time Dean slipped away with another woman, each time Dean didn’t look Castiel’s way…

Castiel cleared his throat as his stomach clenched. He took another deep breath and let it out forcefully. This was not how he was going to start the new year. He was getting too old and too tired to keep repeating this same pattern of fruitless love. In fact, he had already decided that he wasn’t going to do this anymore. Although he wasn’t typically the kind of person who made new year’s resolutions, this year he decided to make an exception. This year, he had made it his resolution to let go of his love for Dean. He wasn’t quite clear on how to make that happen, but he knew it needed to be done. It was the only way to avoid more heartbreak. It was the only way that he might actually feel like he could breathe again.

“Hey.” 

Castiel jumped and let out a small yelp, as a voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. His hadn’t realized he had been looking down until his head snapped up. His eyes flitted wildly until they settled on a person leaning nonchalantly against the side of the alley.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed as relief washed through him. “You scared the hell out of me.”

Dean chuckled. He pushed off the alley wall and stepped toward Castiel. 

“Sorry about that,” he smiled somewhat shyly and placed a hand on the back of his neck. The lamp light illuminating the space was an ugly shade of orange, but it did nothing to dull Dean’s beautiful face. Castiel caught himself staring and blushed.

“It’s okay.” Castiel waved a hand dismissively. His cheeks burned hot, and he silently willed the heat to go away. “What were you doing?” Castiel had meant to keep his tone neutral, but it came out judgmental.

Dean laughed. “Wow. Way to make me sound like a creep.”

Castiel began to protest, but Dean cut him off.

“I’m kidding.”

Castiel opened his mouth to protest again, but then decided against it. He smiled as he looked at Dean, and he couldn’t help the warm feeling that surged in his chest.

“So, what were you doing?” Castiel asked again.

There was a long pause, and Castiel watched as Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground. He looked uncomfortable.

Eventually, Dean mumbled, “I was waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me?” Castiel questioned. He cocked his head to the side and tried to remember if there was any reason that Dean might be waiting for him. Coming up short, he offered, “Why? Did you lock yourself out of the house again?”

Dean gave a small cry of disgust. “I didn’t lock myself out,” he cried.

Castiel gave him a doubtful look, and Dean puffed up.

“I didn’t lock myself out,” he repeated. “And besides that only happened like… three times. Four times tops.”

“In the last six months,” Castiel muttered. Dean gave out another indignant cry, and Castiel couldn’t help but laugh. Dean was beautiful, intelligent, resourceful, kind. He was also brusque, a little pushy, and had an almost supernatural ability to lose his house keys while drinking. Castiel had lost count of how many times he had been woken up in the middle of the night to a drunken Dean ringing their doorbell like a crazy person. 

“It’s not about my keys,” Dean pouted. 

Castiel laughed again, but conceded. “Okay, if it’s not about that, then why are you here?”

It was nearly four in the morning. Dean was a night owl, but even this time was pushing it for him.

“I told you. I was waiting for you.” Dean’s voice was slightly petulant, but also sounded a little strange.

“Why?” Castiel questioned, the thinnest trickle of worry beginning to pool in his stomach.

Dean bit his lip and stared at Castiel.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel felt the worry begin to turn to panic, and he began visually surveying Dean, looking for any sign that Dean had been hurt or injured.

Dean must have known what Castiel was thinking because he instantly said, “Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine. I just wanted to see you.” His voice trailed off into the cold air.

“See me?”

Dean nodded. 

Castiel was still confused, but nodded back.

Another silence fell between them, and Castiel wondered what he should say. He didn’t have to wonder long though before Dean began talking again.

“Cas,” Dean started. His voice sounded a little shaky, but grew stronger as he continued. “You’re my best friend. We’ve pretty much been inseparable since we met, and I really can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

Castiel’s stomach flipped as his mind began racing. What in the hell?

“So, basically, you’re really important to me,” Dean continued, seemingly oblivious to the panic he had sent Castiel into. “And I didn’t want to ruin that, but Sam said that I was ruining it anyway by not saying anything, and I told him that he needed to shut it and that he didn’t know what he was talking about, but then I got to thinking about it, and, I mean, the guy’s pretty smart, so maybe he has –“

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted. He was too uneasy, and he couldn’t keep up with Dean’s chatter. “What are you trying to get at?” 

Dean blinked. He looked stunned, and Castiel noted that he had never seen that look on Dean’s face before. It didn’t last long though before a determined look replaced it.

“You know how people say ‘new year, new you’?”

“Yes?” Castiel answered, slightly bewildered by the sudden change in topic.

“Well,” Dean nodded. “It’s new year, new me.”

Dean took a deep breath, then continued. 

“And maybe, it could be new year, new… us?”

“New us?” Castiel squeaked pathetically. 

New us?

New us?

Castiel’s mind instantly supplied a meaning to those words, but he knew it couldn’t be true. There was no way it could mean… that. It must be some new friendship thing, or Dean’s way of telling Castiel again how much he considered Castiel family. He was always telling Castiel that he considered him family. 

“New us,” Dean affirmed. He took a step closer, and Castiel’s heart beat began racing. He could barely think, and his breath came out in ragged clouds.

Dean reached out and gently tangled his fingers into Castiel’s. They were cold, and the sudden pressure against Castiel’s fingers hurt. He looked down at their hands, and then up at Dean.

“What?” The word was barely audible.

Dean pressed closer and set his other hand gently on Castiel’s cheek. “We are in a friendship, but maybe do you want to be in a relationship?”

The words were soft, but strong, and Castiel felt his breath catch in his throat.

“Do you?” Dean whispered. He leaned forward until his lips were barely brushing Castiel’s and he waited.

Castiel’s mind was swirling, but in that instant, he made a decision.

“Yes,” he breathed as he pushed forward and caught Dean’ lips fully with his own. “Yeah. Yes,” Castiel repeated between kisses.

“Really?” Dean pulled away and held Castiel tightly by the arms.

Castiel’s lips tingled and he nodded, unable to speak.

“Really? Really?” Dean shook Castiel with each word and looked hopeful. 

“Really,” Castiel gasped.

“Hell yeah!” Dean hollered. He threw his hands in the air, whooping and yelling, before grabbing Castiel once again. “We’re gonna live in sin!”

A loud laugh escaped Castiel as he grabbed onto Dean and let joy overtake him. He had a lot of questions and a vague worry that this was all a dream, but that wasn’t important. The important part was that Dean had feelings for him, and he had feelings for Dean. The rest could wait.

“It’s freezing out here. Want to head home?” Dean asked. Castiel had begun shaking at some point, but he hadn’t realized it. And whether he was shaking from the cold or the excitement was anyone’s guess. 

Castiel nodded his head in agreement. 

“Alright,” Dean clapped and fished his keys out of his pocket. ”Let’s go home together.”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and began pulling him down the alley toward the parking lot.

“I’ll make some pancakes when we get home, and then maybe we can watch a movie or something until we fall asleep. And then when we wake up, let’s go to lunch, and we can do whatever after that. It’s a new year. New opportunities. Let’s do a whole bunch of stuff,” Dean babbled happily.

“Oh,” Dean suddenly stopped. “Is there anything specific you want to do this new year?” Dean’s tone was playful, and he grinned widely.

Castiel laughed. He considered the question, and then a sly smile spread across his face.

“Well, I can think of a few things,” Castiel said suggestively.

He smirked as Dean’s jaw dropped.

When Dean recovered, he swallowed hard. “Oh. That sounds interesting.” His voice cracked slightly as he said it. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well, we better be on our way home.”

He gave Dean a wink as he passed by him and continued making his way to Dean’s car. Dean stood looking dumbfounded.

Well, no sense in playing coy, Castiel thought. Not after fifteen years.

“What are you waiting for?” Castiel tossed the question over his shoulder as he strode forward. Dean, as if suddenly jarred awake, started sprinting toward the car. When he reached it, they both climbed in. Once inside, Dean grabbed Castiel again and gave him a long, rough kiss.

When he finally pulled away, he was beaming. 

“This is a freaking awesome new year.” 

Dean turned the car keys, and the engine roared to life. As they pulled out of the parking lot and turned to head home, Castiel agreed. It was a freaking awesome new year.


End file.
